Bajoterra: Era de los Castillos
by Aist Elixie Fan Shane
Summary: En un mundo alternativo: El mundo de Bajoterra ahora esta en la Era de los Castillos. Con reyes, reinas, Dragones y otros criaturas misticas. Podran los Shane salvar a las inocentes vidas de Bajoterra y Ghoulterra?


Bajoterra, una tierra lejana cubierta de montañas, ríos, lagos, prados, cuevas, y densos bosques. Un lugar mágico, místico y bello, un lugar lleno de misterio. Los 365 días siempre son bellos, no importa si es invierno o verano. Siempre es un lugar alegre.

Los Shane siempre han sido las personas más poderosas y valientes, sin mencionar que son bien dotados en aspecto físico y mental. Eran personas de confianza y amor, los más fieles y auto controlados.

Pero todo cambio cuando en el Reino de Ghoulterra tuvo un cambio de rey… desde ese entonces comenzó las guerras…

Pero fue hace 20 años que todo estaba bien… esto fue lo que paso…

Un joven de ojos azules, pelo negro azulado de unos 15 años estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo de su tío Jimmo.

–Will…- dijo su tío al ver su sobrino en su castillo. –Que bueno verte de nuevo.

–Su majestad. Siempre es un honor hablar con usted tío Jimmo.- respondió el joven inclinándose ante el rey de su preciosa tierra nativa.

–Por favor Will, solo dime, "Tío"

–Lo siento… tío.- dijo Will con una sonrisa.

–Acompáñame jovencito…

–Claro.- dijo el joven Shane (De ese entonces. XD) siguiendo a su tío por los pasillos.

–Esto.- dijo Jimmo cuando llegaron al balcón del castillo. –Sera tuyo algún día.- termino de decir mientras Will veía las cataratas que caían delante del él.

–No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad tío?

–Estoy hablando enserio Will, tu padre me dejo encargado de ti por una razón. Y tu madre, estará orgullosa de ti, ya verás. Solo dile la noticia, ya verás que tan feliz estará.- dijo Jimmo con una sonrisa sosteniendo a su sobrino por ambos hombros.

–Wow… gracias tío. Enserio.- dijo Will admirado con los ojos brillando de alegría.

–Ahora ve con tu madre y dile.

–claro. Gracias tío, lo veo más tarde.- dijo Will inclinándose ante su tío y retirándose del lugar.

Jimmo Shane sonrió. –Vas a ser un gran rey, mi pequeño Will.- se dijo a sí mismo el gran rey de Bajoterra mientras veía su reino desde lo más alto de su castillo, la cual estaba construida sobre una catarata, que ahora formaba parte del castillo.

El pueblo de Bajoterra estaba a unos kilómetros lejos del castillo pero se podía ver perfectamente a la distancia. El mercado central, la iglesia, los campos, campesinos, los establos del pueblo.

Jimmo Shane después dirigió su vista a los establos reales, donde había caballos, yeguas y corceles de todo tipo, pero de pura raza y de las razas más elegantes y fuertes. Hasta había caballos árabes.

–El rey Harlan Blakk por suerte es un buen rey… pero le están ganando los años…- Murmullo el rey viendo el horizonte. Entro a su castillo de nuevo.

–Traigan a mi caballo. Preparen a algunos hombres, ¡iremos a ver al pueblo!- exclamo el rey a sus leales sirvientes.

–Si señor.- dijo el hijo del mayordomo, el niño es llamado Francisco Alejandro Fernando. El era pelinegro, tenia ojos verdes y vestía elegantemente.

Con el príncipe William… **(Jeje… príncipe William. ****Pongan Inglaterra en su review si entendieron esa frase ;)**

–Madre…- dijo el joven Will acercándose a la joven mujer peliazul, ojos azules zafiros.

–Si mi joven Will…

–Tendré el gran honor de reinar Bajoterra.- dijo Will con una sonrisa.

–Grandioso! Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti hijo… ahora. Tienes que prometerme algo… si?

–claro madre.

–Cuando seas rey, quiero ver a mis nietos.- dijo la señora Shane juguetona.

–Mamá!- dijo Will sonrojado, haciendo reír a su madre.

–Estaba jugando mijo. Pero es cierto, quiero ver a mis nietos.-

Ambos Shane se empezaron a reír y fueron al pueblo juntos.

– ¡Larga vida al rey!- gritaron los aldeanos del pueblo felizmente cuando el rey Jimmo paso por el pueblo con su caballo árabe.

–Buenas tardes mis queridos súbditos. Les quiero agradecer a todos nuestros trabajadores que cultivan de las cosechas a nuestros aliados del sur, de la tierra de Terratopo. Quien son un gran equipo. Y a nuestros aliados del este, de la tierra MecaTerra. Quienes son los mejores en armas. Y todo ellos están aquí con nosotros como nuestros visitantes. Quiero que ustedes llegen al castillo para una gran banquete! Todos están invitados!- grito Jimmo feliz.

–**Si! Larga vida al rey! Larga vida al rey!-**

**Hola! Que les pareció el cap? Eh? Ahora que estoy insipirada verán mucho de mi! Los quiero mucho!**

**Gracias a todos que le dieron like a mi pagina Aist Elixie Fan Shane! Gracias! Los quiero mucho!**

**Y me pueden encontrar en Tumblr por el mismo nombre! Cuidense! Voy a actualizar todo la próxima semana! ;) **


End file.
